This invention relates to improvements in the construction of baby strollers of the collapsible or fold-down type having an adjustable backrest, and more specifically, a stroller of a type wherein the four legs of the stroller bear a mutual relationship--in a known manner not claimed herein--according to which as the legs of one side are brought close to the legs of the other side to reduce the stroller width, the two front legs and rear legs are simultaneously caused to move towards one another, thus reducing the stroller length as well.
The instant improvements relate to some particular aspects of the stroller assembly, such as the arrangement and strength of the basic frame, the actuating device for the fold-down and narrowing action, and the device for adjusting the backrest angle; all such improvements affording important advantages of construction simplification, effective operation, and handling convenience.